


The Heart Of The Blue

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff, King Lucifer, King Michael, Lucifer is sweet, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, Sam is sweet, Sweetness, Violence, War, Wartime, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: It had been three years since the start of the Eblonian civil war. King Lucifer and King Michael vied for control. And for some reason, the beautiful Sam Winchester dropped into Lucifer's lap, begging him to win the war in exchange for companionship.  Who could refuse an offer like that?





	

 

> _You are surrounding_

_All my surroundings, sounding_

_Down the mountain range_

_Of my left side brain._

_You are surrounding_

_All my surroundings, twisting_

_The kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes_

_And I'll be holding on to you_

~Holding On To You, Twenty One Pilots

It had been three years since the start of the Eblonian civil war. Viciously vying for control, King Lucifer took up a stronghold in the north and King Michael in the south, creating a rift in the land. It was a silly thing too. Three years war brought about by a mistake, a poor judgement call. The only mistake the old king made in his reign - of course it was the direst that could have been made.

It all started with the crown prince falling ill. The sickness was not serious and something easily healed by the great Eblonian doctors. But the old king had become ill as well as the play of his life came to a close. Madness set in and devoured his brain. Paranoia bloomed into a poisonous flower within him. His son was only ailed by a mild cough, but the old king saw fountains of blood gushing from froth corrupted lungs. So, the old king named his second son his successor, a practice not uncommon in the southern sect of Eblon. When Michael became well once again, it was expected that he would be reinstated as crown prince. However, the old king, untrusting as he had become, no longer believed either of his sons fit to rule Eblon alone. To rectify the problem, he named them both heir and then died in his sleep.  
The night was filled with the wails of the people. Did the old king not know that Prince Lucifer and Prince Michael were the bitterest of rivals? They had never agreed and they would never rule Eblon as one. The people were right. Lucifer and his followers took up a castle in Osela, the northern sect of Eblon and Michael remained in Elesmeera, the southern sect. And so the war began.   

*****

It was deep in the winter of the fourth year of the war, and King Lucifer was pacing the length of one of his sitting rooms. His entire castle was made of deep charcoal stone native to the cliffs of the north. They stood tough against the winter ice storms, but they did little to keep out the deep northern cold.  
Seven fireplaces blazed with flame. Even with their heat, the cold couldn't quite be extinguished from the room. On the mantle of each fireplace there was a figure in the likeness of each of the gods the northern people worshipped. Lucifer's mother had been from the north, and she used to sing her people’s hymns to him as lullabies when he was young. Lucifer longed for the days of his youth, curled against his mother as she told him the stories of her people. He was grateful for her stories. And her looks. She gifted him the light eyes and pale hair of the north, and because of her stories he was able to understand the culture there. The northerners trusted him because of that. The same ice that was within their veins also was within his.

Lucifer wore the white furs of a northern bear, a gift bestowed by his people. Only the true king of the ice was allowed to wear such furs. Lucifer was honored by the gesture. His mother taught him long ago that the bear goddess was the most revered for her strength and her beauty. Lucifer knew his mother would be proud to see her son in bear fur. She would be even prouder to know he respected the bear that died to give its pelt to him. Right now, Lucifer cared little for any of that. He was filled with simple gratitude that the furs were keeping him warm.

Lucifer was not alone in his sitting room. His lead guard, a man called Azazel, stood rigid beside the door. He watch Lucifer’s movements coolly, and his hands remained on his hips where his knives would be easily accessible. He was an odd man, but one Lucifer trusted.  
Azazel’s knives had been a gift from Lucifer’s younger brother in Aradell, the western sect. Gabriel despised the war and he ran to the mountains as soon as it started. Despite his hate of his brothers’ war, Gabriel and Lucifer remained close and Gabriel often gifted Lucifer or his guards weapons or trinkets made from the famed Aradellan steel.

A messenger from Michael was also in the room. He was a small lad, no more that fourteen Lucifer guessed. His clothing was built for the winters of the south. Lucifer almost snorted aloud. Those weren't winters at all. They were a slight chill and some rain. _Winters_ existed in the north. Where the ice never melted and storms were almost hourly and the cold was never completely gone. As it was, the messenger was blue with the cold and he huddled as close as was safe to a fireplace.

“A message from King Michael, sir,” The boy choked out through his chattering teeth. Lucifer stopped his movement abruptly. He stalked closer to the boy, who almost jumped into the flames. Lucifer was not cruel, but he'd built a reputation to be so. If he was feared, he was guaranteed respect. And Lucifer was not a gentle soul by any means, he was rough, dominant, and cold as the northern ice, which made the rumor that much more easy to perpetuate.

“Even if you believe my brother to be the true king, show me respect. I inherited the kingdom just as he did. I am _king_ , you are _nothing_ , boy,” Lucifer spat at the youth. The boy’s trembling increased in fervor and Lucifer strode away from him in disgust. He snapped his fingers and there came a deep chorus of growls from the far side of the room. Lucifer’s three wolves were roused immediately by their master’s summons.

“My apologies, lord king, I mean no disrespect, please…” the boy rattled off pleas for forgiveness and Lucifer quickly tuned him out. Azazel seemed to relax a little, but one could never quite tell with him. Lucifer didn't even know where he was from. He had no characteristics of any place in the kingdom. He was pale, which could hint at heritage from the north or the west. He was tall, but that could be anywhere. Southerners and easterners didn't really have much in the way of height, but they still had their outliers. Besides, no one Lucifer had ever come across had yellow eyes. Azazel remained shrouded in his personal mystery.

The messenger was still prattling on about apologies, so Lucifer silence him with a wave of his hand.

“What is my brother’s message, boy?” He asked silkily. Lucifer made it his creed never to speak louder than necessary to be heard and to never sound anything but polite. A whisper was more dangerous than a shout. The boy fumbled for a parchment that presumably had Michael’s message on it.

“To Prince Lucifer,” Lucifer arched an eyebrow. The boy scrambled to remedy his mistake. “To _King_ Lucifer: King Michael hopes you're enjoying the winter in Osela…” Lucifer cut the boy off with a loud snort. Of course Michael would call the north _Osela_. That was what the old king named it and Michael was ever the loyal son. No one from the north called the land Osela. That was for foreigners. People of the north called it the Blue, for the blue ice that formed in great heaps across the landscape. Lucifer and Michael's mother had only ever called her land the Blue. As a gesture of respect to his subjects, his mother and the gods of the north, Lucifer perpetuated the name. Michael, it seemed, forgot who had birthed his life. She had given him her eyes and nothing else.

“Continue,” Lucifer told the boy. He jumped, but pressed on.

“King Michael is willing to accept your full surrender after the loss at the battle at the Siholst River.” The boy ducked his head meekly. Lucifer observed him closely. The lad probably had a mother who would be very sorry indeed to lose him.

“When does your master require you, boy?” He asked suddenly.

“My king asks I bring him news on the morrow, lord king.”

“You'll be late. Even if you left now, we’ve no horses here. A storm is overdue, and I pity the fool who gets caught in it. I hope you aren't that fool, boy, but far be it from me to keep you from your master.”

“My king thought perhaps there might be another way, my lord.” The messenger looked hopeful.

“Perhaps you could find someone who would get you in the right direction. But you’ll freeze before you get there wearing that. Are all of Michael’s subjects so soft-headed? That cloak may keep you warm in Elesmeera, boy, but not here. Not in the Blue.” The boy’s eyes filled with fear at the thought of losing his life on the ice. Lucifer supposed he should try to remedy the boy’s fear, but he didn't. Remorse wasn't kingly, and Lucifer only ever spoke the truth. So he flicked his eyes elsewhere waved a dismissive hand. He did feel a pang for the boy, but there was nothing to be done. Keeping him longer than Michael expected him would kill him just as surely as the cold. Azazel firmly guided the boy from the room.

“Thank you, my lord,” The boy called. Before they were gone, Lucifer called to the boy.

“And you can tell my brother to take that surrender and shove it up his ass. There will be no handouts from me.”

“Yes, my lord.” Was all Lucifer heard before the door creaked shut. He sat before a fireplace and rubbed his temples. The loss at Siholst was a brutal one. He’d lost his lieutenant, Bael, not to mention a hundred others who were unnamed to him. Michael more than matched Lucifer in militaristic might. Lucifer would need something more if he was to win. Lucifer slumped in his chair. Every death was blood on his hands, and he had to bear the weight of the familys’ grief.

He whistled to his wolves who came and laid elegantly at his feet. His favorite wolf, Belial, sat up so Lucifer could stroke his head. He was a deep charcoal grey and his eyes were a dazzling jade green, marking him as a wolf of the Echo Mountains in Aradell. He'd been a gift from Gabriel, who had kept Belial’s brother Tobias for himself. The other two wolves were a brother and sister, Raya and Tannin. They were the beautiful white of Blue wolves. Lucifer enjoyed their loyalty and their wildness. And their non human-ness. Lucifer vastly preferred his wolves to any people he'd ever met.

As Lucifer predicted, a gale began to howl outside the walls of the castle. Tannin howled right along with it. Lucifer figured he ought to scold him for making such a racket inside, but wolfsong was the anthem of the north, and Lucifer was enthralled by it. Raya joined her brother’s song and soon even the much more dignified Belial joined them. They suddenly went eerily silent during stared at Lucifer. Lucifer returned their gaze blankly while he tried to decipher its meaning. Hesitantly, he gave a soft howl. The reply was thunderous and filled with joy. They howled and whined and jumped into Lucifer’s lap as they weren't allowed to do. Lucifer was delighted and joined in their noise. He allowed them to jump on him, and lick his face. He scratched them and kissed their heads in return.

Soon the wolves calmed down but the storm raged on until well into the dark of night. It was calm and cold and black outside, and Lucifer fancied a walk. But not with his guard. Lucifer grumbled at the mere thought of them coming with. Their noise and their presence killed the night as quickly as pollution in the air. The Blue was the epitome of cold and quiet and freedom. Lucifer couldn't stand for any of that to be ruined by his entourage. So, he would sneak out, lest they decide it prudent to try to follow him unseen, but he would take Belial with him. For protection and because the Aradellan wolf was just as fond of the ice as Lucifer.

Lucifer shed his white furs, as they broadcasted loud and clear who he was to friend and foe alike, and replaced them with black ones. These were more favorable as well because they had a hood, which would help hide Lucifer’s identity and keep his head warm. He wrapped a cloth around his nose and mouth to stop the cold of the north from freezing the air in his lungs and snapped a gloved hand for Belial. The other two raised their heads in interest, but a wave of Lucifer's hand sent them back to slumbering before a fireplace. He slipped quietly from the room and padded down narrow hallway to a painting in the likeness of a Blue dragon. Lucifer pushed it aside as quietly as he could to reveal a tunnel in the wall.

No one knew of the tunnel, and Lucifer’s possessiveness of his paintings ensured no one close to him would ever discover it. Only he would ever be allowed to clean them, and his wrath was a good enough deterrent to prevent curious hands moving paintings and finding things they shouldn't. And in any case, should the tunnel be found, to the unknowing eye, it led nowhere. Unless one knew exactly what brick to push to pop the springs of the hidden door, it wouldn't be found. Lucifer had spent many a night in his hidden passageway, gleaning its secrets. It was the dark tube that led to his freedom.

Belial leapt into the tunnel and Lucifer was soon to follow. He was careful to move the painting closed behind him. It was late enough now that no one would ever notice the absence of the king. With Belial abreast him, Lucifer walked through the encompassing darkness of the passage to the hidden door and out.  
Once outside, the cold knocked the breath from his lungs. A feeling disorientating to foreigners, but something Lucifer had learned to crave. The ice and snow crunched beneath his boots. Belial ran too and fro before him. Lucifer let out a laugh and watched as steam rose from his body. Even his coldness was hot relative to the northern night. He trudged further and further from the castle. Soon he stopped to gaze at the stars. The night was clear and the stars were plentiful enough that they cast a faint glow upon the ice. Lucifer turned his face to them. Here in the cold and pure, Lucifer forgot the war he was trying to wage, and exhaled a white cloud from behind his cloth. With no witness in the Blue night, he was free.

Lucifer became aware of of a figure observing his castle after several minutes of silence and the ice. The frame was hulking, and though Lucifer had little more of a silhouette to judge it by, he presumed it to be a man. Lucifer was armed with Aradellan knives should things go awry, so he decided to go talk to the stranger and see for himself if the man was friend or foe. The idea was stupid. Ridiculously stupid. And though it would have been smarter to alert his guards, Lucifer had about as much fear in him as the never melting ice and he preferred to deal with minor threats on his own if he could. With a whispered command, Belial drew near. His ears were pricked toward the stranger, showing Lucifer for probably the thousandth time that his wolf was not an idiot. They edged closer to the stranger, almost silent as they made their way across the ice. Lucifer was able to reach the man’s side and stand there without him the wiser. He was no fool, Lucifer gave him that. He was well covered in hooded garments made for the north. Belial bowed in around his master’s legs. Lucifer huffed out a breath and the stranger jumped.

His huge form whipcorded inwards and he fumbled at his hips for what Lucifer was sure was a knife. But, the action put Lucifer at ease. The man was frightened and had enough sense to try to defend himself. But his clumsiness at grasping his knives showed Lucifer that he didn't intend to use them. No threat.

“Who are you?” The man’s voice was gruff with worry. He finally grasped his knife and held it aloft. His voice sent a tingle of attraction down Lucifer’s spine.

“Someone who is far safer on the ice than you,” Lucifer replied, “I could have slit your throat and you never would have heard me.” The man relaxed. He kept his blade in hand, though.

“Am I that useless?” His disappointment clouded the air between them. His yearning for...something caught Lucifer off guard. He carefully eyed the stranger. What did he want?

“Perhaps,” Lucifer responded seriously. The man crumpled. Lucifer immediately wanted to backpedal to fix his folly. Strange. “I suppose it depends on how long you've been on the ice.” The man shrugged.

“A few days. I only came out here for…” he gestured at the castle. Lucifer nodded neutrally. He wondered what the man could possibly want his audience for? It was rare that people came to him. The westerners sent messages through Gabriel, and the northerners through his guards. And Michael had a strong hold of the south and the east so they took their problems up with him.

“I see. Well, I give you your first lesson of the ice. Everything dangerous is silent and hard to see. If you aren't aware, you die.” Lucifer drawled.

“Uh, thanks.” Uncertainty flavored the man's voice now.

“I didn't mean to scare you.” Lucifer lied.

“‘S’okay.” The man said. There was silence for a beat. Belial crept forward to snuffle at the man’s pants. The man looked down, startled. He calmed almost immediately and extended a hand for the wolf to smell. “Is he tame?”

"No,” Lucifer didn't plan on elaborating but the slight droop in the man’s shoulders had Lucifer rushing to correct himself “but perhaps he'll allow you to stroke him.” The stranger tried, and Belial predictably shied away from his touch. Surprisingly, he circled back around to allow the stranger to press a gloved hand to his back. Lucifer couldn't see the stranger’s face in the darkness, but he fancied wonderment in the man’s eyes.

"Are you sure he isn't tame?” The stranger’s voice was warmer than the southern sun. Lucifer smiled from behind his face cloth and adjusted his hood more surely over his head.

"Second lesson: nothing is tame in the Blue.” Lucifer spoke with more amusement this time. The man gave a soft chuckle that dripped over Lucifer’s ears like warm honey.

"Well, I suppose I should be getting back to finding an inn,” The man said. Lucifer gave him a stiff nod. He would have liked to have kept the man talking longer but a storm would be due soon. The man shuffled a moment and Lucifer took his hint.

"A town’s only a few minutes’ walk west from here. Follow the light in the distance, it will not lead you astray.” The stranger nodded vigorously.

"Thank you.” Lucifer waved and airy hand and the man turned and clomped loudly away on the ice. Lucifer shook his head at the noise, and a smile formed on his lips. He silently slipped back to the castle with Belial in tow and as expected their presence was not missed.  
Once in his bedchamber, Lucifer stripped out of of his clothes and replaced them with thick bedclothes and crawled under a mountain of down blankets on his bed. Their deep crimson color made Lucifer smile. He didn't care one way or the other for the color, simply that the crimson dye was difficult to obtain very expensive. Raya and Tannin were no doubt slumbering in the sitting room, but Lucifer was loathe to leave the comfort of his bed to go collect them. Instead, he summoned Belial onto the bed and ran a hand through his thick fur, that still contained frost crystals. Lucifer laid awake for awhile considering the stranger he encountered, but he soon gave up and allowed exhaustion to overtake him. All would be revealed tomorrow.

*****

It was the weak sun that made Lucifer convinced of the miraculousness of the day. The sun rarely showed its face in the Blue, and never in winter. Lucifer took it as a sign of better things to come. Perhaps the stranger bore good news about the war. Lucifer chose to dawn his white furs and sit on his throne to consider it.

His throne room had seven great windows on east and west sides to catch what little light the weak northern sun provided. Lucifer’s throne was on the north most side of the room, where it often caught the most light from strategically placed mirrors. Lucifer was nothing if not a little vain. When people entered, their eyes should be drawn to their king, or so Lucifer thought.  
The room was completely encased in black marble from Aradell. It made Lucifer in his paleness that much more stark, but it also served a more utilitarian purpose. The dark room caught sunlight and held the warmth, a precious commodity in the Blue. The fireplace behind the throne helped keep the room a little warmer, but nothing could make it completely comfortable.

Lucifer himself was a little chilly, even in his furs. He was about to go seek warmth elsewhere, when Azazel’s squire burst into the room. He stumbled across the room and fell onto his knees before Lucifer. He bowed deeply.

"Lord king,” He murmured. Lucifer nodded in satisfaction.

"Rise. What news do you bring me?” The boy stood, but kept his head bent in submission.

"A man, your grace. He begs your audience.”

“Is he here?” Lucifer asked.

"Yes, your grace. Shall I fetch him?” The squire glanced up, almost fearful of Lucifer’s gaze.

“Yes,” Lucifer held the boy in place with his eyes, “bring him to me.” The boy tripped over himself to complete the small task. Once he left the room, Lucifer fussed with his clothing and his posture became rigid. His wolves were strewn elegantly at his feet, giving Lucifer the great pleasure of feeling regal.  
A minute passed before the squire returned with a hulking man that could only be the stranger from the previous night. They were trailed by Azazel and Alistair, swords at their hips and knives held loosely in hand. Lucifer was touched by their loyalty to him, and by their desire to keep him safe. The stranger was taking long strides and the squire had to trot to keep up with him. Once they reached Lucifer’s throne, the squire leveled the stranger with a rude glare.

"Bow before your king. Show him respect!” He snapped, but the stranger needed no prompting. His massive frame was already lurching toward the ground, head bowed.

“Lord king, I beg your audience,” He murmured. Lucifer regarded the stranger. He certainly was pleasant to look at. An ice storm started somewhere deep within Lucifer. He could already tell the stranger was a gem, and one Lucifer avariciously wanted for himself.

“I grant you your audience. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to address you by your given name?” The man looked up, and Lucifer held his gaze.

“My name is Sam. I'm from-”

“Iswjen Bresh, I know.” Lucifer cut him off. There would be no mistaking the chestnut locks, the honey toned skin, the eyes as warm as the rich loam of the east. Only easterners could look like children of the sun. It was little wonder he was so  
out of place in the Blue.

"How…?” The question tumbled past Sam’s lips as though he could not contain it within himself. His eyes filled with an insatiable curiosity that threatened to drag Lucifer in and devour him whole.

"I make it a priority to know where my subjects were birthed,” Lucifer replied, unsettled by the hunger in Sam’s eyes. Sam averted his gaze and Lucifer couldn't tell if he was relieved or not.

"Tell me, Sam of Iswjen Bresh, what is it you would ask of me?”

“I beg of you, your grace, end the draft in the east.” Sam’s body was curled tightly in on itself, making him seem oddly vulnerable.

“Are you aware that it is Michael who created that draft, not I?” Lucifer asked coolly. His interest was fading in Sam. A beautiful body was nothing if it didn't house even half a mind. Sam gave an annoyed huff that earned him a strong cuff from Azazel’s squire. Lucifer nodded at Azazel, and the squire was removed from the room. At his leaving, Sam’s body unfurled, he was still submissively crouched, but he suddenly transfigured into something huge and formidable.

“Of course I'm aware it's Michael’s draft! But he won't even see me. I thought it might take a king to stop a king.” Sam’s tone was ferocious. He looked up and caught Lucifer in a stare. His warm eyes now blazed. Lucifer returned his watch firmly.

“You’re asking me to win a war, Sam,” Lucifer’s voice was frost, “you're asking me to kill my brother.”

“If that's what it takes.” Fire enveloped Sam’s words. Lucifer wanted to touch that fire. He wanted to lick it and taste it and see if it could withstand the cold fury of the Blue. Instead Lucifer looked at his fingernails in feigned disinterest.

"What's in it for me?” He asked. Sam looked startled.

“What, other than the kingship of Eblon?” Lucifer waved a hand and Azazel was on Sam. The big guard pressed a dagger to his throat. Sam stilled instantly. He carefully swallowed.

“Respect, boy.” Lucifer drawled. “Now, as I was saying, you’d have me stop doing skirmishes for _you_. No more battles, simply a war. I keep the battles small to try and keep my army alive, do you understand? If I were to consider your offer and go into battle with the intent of crippling my brother, whom I love, to utter surrender in one fell swoop, which would surely involve his death, I'd ask you make a fair trade. What would you offer me?” Sam's eyes became guarded. His whole body tensed.

"What do you want?” Lucifer gave a wide grin.

"I'm glad you asked. Come over to me.” Azazel released Sam and he stood warily. He slowly approached Lucifer’s throne until he was an arm’s length away. Lucifer reached out to him and grasped his elbow to draw him nearer. Sam had the good sense to arch his neck in respect. Lucifer lifted a hand and firmly ran the pad of his thumb over Sam’s lower lip.

“What I want,” he breathed “is you.” Sam went rigid. He did not make any move to stop Lucifer’s touch, but his expression drained away from his face. Sam vacated the area to hide and think. Lucifer allowed it. He liked the idea that Sam thought a lot. It would be fitting for Lucifer to have an intelligent consort. Sam’s expression returned and the flames in his eyes were more docile. Out of fear, Lucifer supposed. He could feel Sam trembling beneath his grasp.

"If I do this...you promise you can win the war?” Sam's voice was more uncertain now than ever before. Lucifer recalled that uncertainty from the previous night and just like before felt a strange longing to correct it. But he wouldn't lie to Sam. Lucifer mentally took stock of his army. There would be many things they’d need to prepare…but it was conceivable. They could win, but it would be costly. Lucifer looked into Sam’s eyes, he could almost feel their heat.

"I promise,” Lucifer said, softly, only for Sam. Sam's Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped.

“Then yes.” Sam had such a desperate sadness in his eyes that Lucifer added,

“I'll even let you return to Iswjen Bresh when the war’s over.” Lucifer saw an ember of hope ignite in Sam’s eyes, and he knew he made the right decision. He didn't dwell on it long, though, and pulled Sam’s face forward for a brutal kiss. Sam made a startled noise, but he made no attempts to flee. After a few seconds, Sam returned the kiss. Lucifer for his part was enthralled. Sam’s lips were warm, despite the bite of the Blue and Lucifer was intoxicated. He smelled of the sunlight and tasted of fire.

When Lucifer pulled away, he was a little dazed. Sam was watching him, his warm eyes searched Lucifer's, for what he didn't know. Lucifer stood. His height was nothing for Sam’s, nonetheless he placed a bracing hand on the middle of Sam’s back.

"Bow before your Sam of Iswjen Bresh, consort to the king.” Lucifer boomed. Azazel and Alastair knelt. “He will be granted the respect I would have granted me.” Sam was mute. Lucifer gave him a little push. “Come, you're home will be this palace for the time being, you should know it.” Sam nodded.

“Yes, lord king.” Lucifer wondered if anyone else could hear the tremor in his voice. Lucifer strode to the door. He waved for Sam and whistled to his wolves. Both came to his side and remained there as he began walking. Lucifer pointed out rooms and random things of interest. Belial sniffed suspiciously at Sam. Sam ran a hand over his head, then quickly turned to Lucifer, eyes narrowed accusingly.

“You’re the man from last night.” Lucifer nodded.

“I am. I like to be alone under the stars. I would've killed you had I deemed you a threat.”

“Why didn't you?” The voracious thirst for answers was back in Sam’s eyes.

“You could be dangerous. But you didn't plan on being dangerous.” Lucifer watched Sam’s jaw clench to keep more questions inside himself.

“What will my duties be?” He finally asked.

“You will pleasure me. You will keep my bed warm. Other than that, feel free to explore the castle on your own. I’ll be sure to tell you if I want your presence by my side. If you wish to go to town, I'll arrange a guard for you if I don't accompany you myself.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Am I being too presumptuous? Have I crossed your preference?”

"No! No, nothing like that.”

“Perhaps you don't desire me in that way?” Sam’s eyes roved over Lucifer, then he ripped them away as his ears went pink. Lucifer missed their heat.

"No, I-you're very handsome.”

“Then what troubles you, Sam?” Lucifer stopped walking and regarded him. Sam’s blush moved from his ears to his cheeks.

“I, um, heard about how the old king was with his concubines and-”

“ _Sam_."Lucifer moved in front of him. His reached up to catch Sam’s chin in his fingers. He forced Sam’s head down so they were eye to eye. “Most of what you heard was probably false. But the old king did father many children and he was known for casting them and their mothers out. He was known to be rough with the men he took into his bed. He was not _abusive_.He was a little harsh with everyone. Even myself and Michael. Even Gabriel and Raphael. Even my mother the queen.”

“Uh…” Sam was wide eyed with shock. The embers in his eyes flared.

“I am _not_ my father, Sam. I will not treat you poorly. And in any case, you are not my _concubine_ ," Lucifer spat the word, “you are my _consort_. I don't want you simply for sex, Sam. I want your companionship. You intrigue me, and I would know more of you.”

“Wow.” Sam seemed dumbfounded.

"Have you any other questions of that nature?” Lucifer asked coolly. Sam shook his head.

“No, lord king.”

“Good,” Lucifer’s tone softened, “I would ease your worries about me if I can, Sam.”

“I have none at the moment, lord king.” Sam worried his lip, though, and his eyes burned with anxiety. Lucifer sighed internally. Perhaps he would simply have to show Sam that there would be nothing to fear from him.

“I had planned on today being lazy. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to my chambers? You will share them and I wanted to read a while.” Lucifer kept his tone neutral, but there was quite a thrill in him at the thought of bringing a man such as Sam to bed with him.

“Yes, lord king.” Sam gave a nod. Lucifer urged him forward and Sam followed warily. Through the cold stone halls, Lucifer became aware of Sam’s warmth. They walked abreast and slotted against each other. Sam seemed particularly affected by the cold, something Lucifer would expect from an easterner. He shuddered even through his surprisingly appropriate attire. Still, he radiated heat. Lucifer longed to curl up against him.  
When they reached Lucifer’s chambers, Lucifer was sure to light a fire and Sam removed his shoes to burrow beneath Lucifer’s nest of blankets. Lucifer chuckled fondly, though he knew he had no right to. He hardly knew Sam. He collected a book from his overstuffed shelf and lay chastely on top of the blankets. Sam kept far away from him, but he wouldn't leave the warmth of the covers. He was afraid, but he didn't run. Lucifer wondered what he was doing this for. In any case, there was nothing he could do. So, he chose to open his book and read quietly while Sam acclimated to him.

Sam relaxed under the covers, but it was soon clear he was bored. And hot. He fidgeted unhappily beneath the blankets. He blushed deeply and removed his furs and undershirt, and Lucifer found himself forcing a smile down. Lucifer surreptitiously snuck a hand beneath the covers and was shocked that his bed was hot. It was nowhere near the meager warmth he managed to produce with his body heat; Lucifer became sure Sam had to have a sun within him. Suddenly aware of the chill in his room, Lucifer kicked off his shoes and pulled the blankets over his lap. Sam moved farther away from him, but Lucifer hardly paid him a glance. Sam needed to get used to his closeness. After a several minutes, Sam edged closer. Lucifer hid the smile that wanted to shape his lips. Sam was held his silence, but Lucifer saw him biting his lip and gathering up his courage.

“What are you reading?” Sam slid closer to Lucifer.

“A book about war.” Lucifer replied. Sam sidled even closer and went so far as to lean over Lucifer to look at the text. In a normal situation, Lucifer would be beyond annoyed if his bed partner did that. But with Sam, he simply moved out of the way so Sam could have a better look. Sam pressed closer, clearly engrossed in the passage he was reading and his bare arm brush against Lucifer’s hand. Sam yelped and immediately withdrew. Lucifer was startled. Raya immediately jumped on the bed to find the source of the noise and Belial growled.

“ _Skies alive_ ,"Sam swore, “how are you so cold?” Raya crept forward to sniff at Sam. Lucifer calmed his heart a moment then shooed her off the bed. Lucifer offered Sam a one shouldered shrug and placed his book aside.

“Lesson three of the Blue,” Lucifer offered Sam a smile, “we don't have blood. Just ice water.” Sam snorted.

"Don't be silly.” He took one of Lucifer's hands in both of his and blew warm air onto it. “This can't be safe.” Lucifer inclined his head.

"I don't know. I've always been cold blooded. My mother was that same.” Sam squinted and once again his eyes were engulfed by the fires of his curiosity.

"Take off your furs and undershirt.” Sam ordered. Lucifer sent him a look that contained an ice storm.

"Do you forget who’s bed you're in?” Sam’s fires blazed on, unperturbed by his king.

"I mean you no disrespect, lord king. I just...I could make you warm.” Lucifer mulled it over, then did as asked. He was intrigued if nothing else. Once his chest was as bare as Sam’s, Sam brought Lucifer to him. They both sighed in contentment. Lucifer because Sam was so deliciously warm. The very sun flavored his skin and fire ran within his veins. Sam curled around Lucifer and Lucifer fell against him. He couldn't resist placing a not so chaste kiss on his chest. Sam froze for a moment, but quickly relaxed.

"You're so _cold_ ,"Sam marveled. Lucifer grinned against his chest.

"Does it bother you?”

"No. It was too hot anyway.”

"I don't think anyone has ever said that in the north.”

"No? Not even in the summer?”

"The only thing that changes in the summer is that the bears and wolves have their cubs. I think that's when dragon eggs hatch.”

"I didn't think dragons lived up here.”

"Dragons live everywhere. Though I suppose Blue dragons are different from those in Iswjen Bresh.” Lucifer pressed another lazy kiss into Sam’s neck. Sam’s pulse jumped under his lips.

"What do they look like?” Wonderment filled Sam’s voice.

"They're very large. And furred. They don't have wings, only these immense spikes where wings should be. Their heads are scaled, as are their spines and tail tips. They're blue and white and they live in caves near the sea.”

"They sound nothing like what I've seen.”

"As I said, they probably aren't,” Lucifer grunted. He burrowed into Sam’s warmth and let silence permeate the room. Sam fidgeted. His muscles danced skittishly beneath his skin. His breath stuttered like he was trying to form words.

"Lord king…?” He ventured. Lucifer huffed out a breath.

"There need not be such fanfare. Ask your question.”

"Is...well is there anything I should be doing?”

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean.”

"Should I...I mean….I could, you know...suck you.” Lucifer buried his face in Sam’s chest and laughed. He knew he shouldn't, but the question was posed to him in such innocence he couldn't help himself. Eventually, he got himself under control and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Are you any good at it?” Sam seemed bewildered by the rapid changes in Lucifer, but the question still brought a burning blush to his cheeks.

"I don't know.” His carefulness made Lucifer sigh and sling an arm around his middle.

"Perhaps a better question would be: do you want to suck me?”

"I…”

"Make no mistake, I do not gain anything from forcing anything on you, Sam. If you don't want to be sexual right now, we won't be. I can wait.”

“Thank you, lord king.”

"What would you prefer to do?”

“Perhaps we could just lay here awhile?”

"If you like.” Lucifer settled back into Sam's chest and reveled in his warmth. Sam was a sun god, Lucifer thought, and his warmth was a fine wine that only kings could sip. Sam could melt the entire Blue if he wanted to, and Lucifer would stand at his side and allow it, if only to feel his heat.

"Lord king?” Sam inquired

"Mmm.” Lucifer hummed, drunk on Sam’s scent.

"I really do find you handsome.” Well, that was unexpected.

"Thank you?” Lucifer said, uncertain for the first time. What an odd taste it was on his tongue. Sam’s arm was draped heavily over him.

" I just wanted you to know.”

*****

Lucifer was not a warrior, but that didn't mean he wasn't good at war. He sat with his generals a developed a plan to lure Michael into fighting in the Blue. Southern soldiers would never been equipped for the north, no matter how they prepared. Their horses would skid across the ice and if the northern wolves didn't try to hunt them, they would surely lame their animals. Lucifer’s army would scarcely have to lift a finger; the Blue would cripple Michael for him. Now, the only question that remained was how to engage Michael in a game of chase? It was Lucifer’s favorite commander who came up with the idea.

Azrael was know as the angel of death among Lucifer’s soldiers, because as vicious as she was, she was as beautiful as an angel. As beautiful, they said, as Lucifer himself. Lucifer allowed the whispers because Azrael was was calculated and the game of death was one she excelled at. She was utterly lethal, and it certainly was better to have her favor.

She voiced her thoughts to Lucifer a month after Sam had joined him. Lucifer was in his chambers, perched on the edge of his bed with Sam between his legs. Lucifer’s hands were gripping Sam's hair and his breath carried soft obscenities into his ears. Sam simply smiled as best he could and continued on. Lucifer was in the process of trying to draw Sam even closer when his chamber door burst open a thudded loudly against the stone wall. Sam froze. Lucifer’s hands gentled in Sam’s hair. A slammed door frightened Sam like nothing else, though Lucifer didn't know why. Still, he brought Sam up close to him. He covered them in a blanket and looked toward the door for the intruder.

Azrael stood beside the bed looking unimpressed. Sam tucked himself more surely against Lucifer and observed Azrael warily. Sam didn't trust her, which would have bothered Lucifer if Sam had trusted anyone else. But he didn't, so his worry was customary.

“I have seen you nude far too often,” Azrael said in disgust.

"You're inopportunity is not something I concern myself with,” Lucifer replied coolly, “if the gods wish for you to see my cock, far be it from me to deny them.”

"Don't be vulgar. I have a solution for you.”

"I'm listening.”

"Perhaps this would be better said elsewhere.” She nodded pointedly at Sam. Lucifer could almost feel flames of outrage burning from Sam’s body. He gave Sam’s back a pass with his hand.

"I'll ask his council later, regardless of where we speak.” Sam nosed Lucifer’s shoulder in thanks.

“Fine. I'm bringing the army to Siholst,” Azrael declared. Lucifer arched an eyebrow at her.

"And now why in the shit would I ever allow you to do that?”

“Because it would lure Michael out. He likes playing games of cat and mouse with you.”

"True. And what would make this battle at Siholst any different from the last?”

"We wouldn't be playing mouse. We would be playing spider and he would be playing fly.”

"So, we retreat? He'd chase us…”

“All the way back to the Blue.” Azrael’s pale eyes glinted with her savage pleasure. Lucifer nodded.

"We will follow your plan. Bring the entirety of my army, perhaps send a message to Gabriel begging soldiers he can spare.” Azrael jutted her chin. Her face was solemn and unreadable, as always, but Lucifer was certain he saw a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

"You can go back to...whatever it was you were doing.” She turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her. Sam flinched and crawled to lay on Lucifer’s side of the bed. He breath shuddered from his lungs and Lucifer snuggled up to his back. He reached around Sam to pet his stomach and peppered his broad shoulders with tender kisses.

"Tell me,” he whispered to Sam’s spine, “tell me.” Sam shook his head, but he turned over to face Lucifer. Molten tears as beautiful and pure as ice crystals dotted his cheeks. Lucifer kissed them away. He pressed cold fingers against Sam’s temple and tried to rub away his anguish. Sam went boneless against him, somehow making himself seem tiny and vulnerable. Tears still flowed like lava from his eyes.

“Thank you,” He mouthed each word against Lucifer’s collarbone and with them sent a puff of hot air that made Lucifer tingle. Lucifer brought Sam closer to him and laid his cheek atop Sam’s head.

"Don't cry, Sam. You're a god of the sun, you can't cry,” Lucifer murmured. Sam cracked a smile through his tears.  
“ _Blasphemy_ ,"Sam laughed, his voice raw.

"Lesson four: I'm a king and kings can do what they want.” Lucifer huffed out a laugh. He began to place wet kisses on Sam’s neck. Sam gasped and drew him nearer.

" _Lucifer_ ,” Sam panted, his body was so, so deliciously warm.

"Perhaps we can save crying for tears of pleasure? I want to undo you.”

"Your avarice is astounding.” Sam chuckled. Lucifer hummed against the heat of his chest. “Admit it. Admit your greed for me.” Sam goaded, an impish smile curving his lips.

" _Sam_.” Lucifer rolled over on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the bed. Nude form to nude form created delicious friction that forced moans from two throats. “What would you have me say? It's true Sam, I covet you. You are the temple I worship, and when it comes to you, I'm more pious than a priest.” Lucifer pressed his full weight into Sam and Sam keened brokenly. Lucifer brought his lips to Sam’s. Their kiss was hungry and sloppy, but lust had nothing to do with it. Sam’s fire raged and threatened to melt Lucifer entirely, but the ice in Lucifer held strong and they met somewhere in the middle. Sam’s body licked heat over Lucifer. The room was filled with the heady scent of sex and sunlight. And ice. The scent of ice chased every room and every action in the Blue. After all, what were they, Lucifer thought idly, except fiery sun and a frost bitten king. As they fell began to fall into slumber a while later, Sam nuzzled his nose into Lucifer’s neck.

“You smell of snow,” He mumbled, “I love it.” Lucifer exhaled heavily.

"My sun god.” Sleep came up and and dragged him under.  
Several hours later found Sam and Lucifer were in Lucifer’s favorite sitting room, looking over a map of Eblon. Raya, who had taken to Sam, was curled by his feet and Tannin, ever the little brother, was nipping at her tail in an attempt to get her to play. Lucifer stopped him with a whistle when he got to rough. Belial looked on with disdain.

"Is this the only road to Aradell?” Sam was asking. Lucifer shook his head.

"It's the only one safe enough to traverse in the winter. There are more paths in the summer.” Sam squinted at the map.

"These lead straight into the Razorbacks!” Sam exclaimed, pressing his finger against the jagged line representing the Aradellan border. Lucifer inclined his head.

"Yes. Gabriel has ways of ensuring the safe passage of guests.”

"But…” Sam slammed a frustrated fist against the table. “I feel like I know nothing of the kingdom.” Lucifer laid a hand over his fist.

"You have plenty of time to learn.”

"I know, but…”

Peace, Sam. Be patient, you'll know everything you want to soon enough.” Sam sighed and dropped his head to Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer cupped the back of his head and kissed the crown. The doors creaked open and Sam raised his head. Alastair entered the room and fell to his knees before Sam and Lucifer.

"Lord king. Lord consort,” He murmured.

"Rise, Alistair. What’s your news?”

"Lady Meg has returned from Michael's prisons. It is here news, not mine.”

"Bring her in here at once.” Lucifer barked. Alistair hurried to comply. Sam turned to Lucifer and raised his eyebrows.

"Meg?”

"She's my spymaster. Hopefully she brings something of use,” Lucifer explained. The doors opened once again and Meg entered. She curtsied as best she could in her trousers.

"Lord king,” She said and rose without being asked. Lucifer narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Perhaps you have lost respect for me, Meg. Perhaps you're turning on your king? Have you any treasonous thoughts you’d like to share?Maybe you’d prefer your old life in Elesmeera to this one?” Meg dropped to her hands and knees.

"Lord king, I beg for your forgiveness.” Lucifer regarded her coldly.

"Perhaps you had not heard of Sam of Iswjen Bresh. Or perhaps I did not hear your greeting for him,” Lucifer snapped. Ice enveloped his words and they visibly pierced through Meg like blades.

"I beg your forgiveness, lord consort.” She murmured, head pressed to frigid stone. Sam looked startled, clearly unused to being treated with such respect. Lucifer gentled him with a smiled and a grounding hand to the shoulder.

"We accept. Give us your news.” Lucifer said. Sam looked relieved at not having to speak. Meg rose, but wisely kept her neck bent.

"Michael has taken three prisoners for mutiny, lord king.” Lucifer arched an eyebrow.

"Pray tell, who are these prisoners?”

"The pirate Benjamin Lafitte, Castiel Kingson of Aradell, and Dean Winchester of Iswjen Bresh.” She prattled off. Sam made a wheezing sound at the last name.

"W-who?” He whimpered. Lucifer turned to him in concern.

"Dean Winchester of Iswjen Bresh.” Meg repeated. Tears welled in Sam’s eyes and dripped onto his cheeks. His expression was hellfire. He melted on to the floor and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Meg, get out of here.” Lucifer waved a dismissive hand. She backed away, neck bent. Once she was gone, Lucifer fell to the ground beside Sam. Sam exhaled a ragged breath.

"Dean,” He wailed. Lucifer inched closer.

"May I touch you, Sam?” Lucifer asked gently. Sam’s distress turned the ice in Lucifer's heart into calm pools of chilly water. Sam looked at him. His eyes were liquid pools of fire. He launched into Lucifer's waiting arms. Lucifer felt oddly empowered, sitting on the floor with the fireball of Sam openly weeping against his chest. The king of the ice held his flames against him. Sam was calescent as he got increasingly upset.

"Dean,” He murmured over and over.

"Sam, my sun god, tell me what happened. You're paining me, acting like this. How can I help?” Lucifer forcefully grasped the back of Sam’s head and held still so he could press his cheek against it.

"Dean Winchester of Iswjen Bresh is my brother.” Sam gripped Lucifer's shoulders.

"Are you close?”

"Dean used to take beatings from our father for me when he could. That's why the doors…” Sam sniffled loudly against Lucifer's furs. Lucifer embraced him tightly.

"Is this why you've asked me to end the draft?” Sam’s powerful, sun warm back heaved with sobs. “I'm not angry, Sam.” The statement surprised Lucifer. Why wasn't he angry? A month ago he would have been. What was Sam doing to him?

"I do care for you, lord king, I swear,” Sam babbled. Lucifer kissed his temple.

"Shhhh,” he gentled, “I know.” Sam cried even harder.

"D-don't hurt Dean,” he bawled.

"Why would I do such a thing as that? Dean could be useful, ignoring the fact that he's your family and to harm him is clearly to harm you.” Lucifer attempted to massage the tension from Sam’s shoulders. “In any case, I understand a little, Sam. Castiel Kingson is my younger brother.” Sam looked up with watery eyes of magma.

"Really?” His curiosity had gotten him out of a rut before, and Lucifer intended to use it now.

"Yes. His mother was a concubine from Aradell.”

"didn't know your family name was Kingson.”

"It isn't. It's Domini. Kingson is a marker. My father did not love his bastards enough to keep them around, or to allow them his name. He marked them as his sons and daughters in case he ever had a need to claim one later.” Sam adjusted his position.

"Are you close to Castiel?”

"Certainly not as close as you and Dean. But of all the children my father sired with women other than my mother, Castiel is my favorite.”

"Oh.” Lucifer brought Sam in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Should I be offended that you favor Castiel?” Came a drawl from a dark corner. Sam and Lucifer both jumped.

"Azrael, what have I told you about this? Gods be damned!” Lucifer bellowed, “I won't even inquire as to how the fuck you got in here.” Sam leveled a glare at Azrael from over Lucifer’s shoulder.

"What right have you to listen to a private conversation?” He barked. Lucifer thought that if Sam were a wolf in that moment, he would be curled in tight, ready to attack.

"Hush. I only just came in. Although,” she looked to Lucifer, “perhaps there is something interesting to divulge?”

"You're a terrible gossip,” Lucifer sighed. Azrael grinned. She sat at a table uninvited and slammed a bottle of clearish liquid on it. Lucifer stood and brought Sam up beside him. He cupped both Sam's cheeks and swiped at some stray tears with his thumbs.

"No more sadness for now, my sun god. We will find Dean and once he is released, I will place him under my personal protection.” Sam leaned into Lucifer’s hold and nodded his assent.

"Thank you.” Lucifer relinquished Sam and they went to sit at Azrael’s table.  
“The army will march in two days time. We’ll reach Siholst a week after that,” Azrael said, her usual seriousness wiping away her mirth. Lucifer nodded.

"I’ll come with you,” Lucifer replied. Azrael nodded knowingly but Sam looked outraged.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?” He snapped. Lucifer arched a cool eyebrow.

" I knew you’d want to come along.”

“I am coming along!” Fire lit his words

"Sam, please. It'll be a battlefield.”

"Obviously.”

"Sam, I cherish you too much. I couldn't put you in such danger.

"You won't be. _I'm_ me in such danger.” They held a stare for awhile, fire raging against unmovable ice. After an extended moment, Lucifer looked away.

"Have it your way. But the moment you become injured I'm sending you to Aradell.” Lucifer gave Sam a defeated glare. Sam returned it with a look of glee.

"Fine.” But there was no anger in his tone any longer. Lucifer shook his head and trailed his fingers over Sam’s arm. Azrael watched their exchange lazily and shot Lucifer a smirk.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice,” he grumbled. Azrael smiled serenely and poured the three of them small glasses of her mystery drink. Sam hesitantly sniffed his and instantly recoiled, to Lucifer’s amusement.

"What is this?” He demanded. Lucifer grinned bat him.

" _Hevaad_. It's ale brewed from seaweed in the Ebra Sea. It's a traditional drink before battle in the Blue.” Sam still looked squeamish.

"We pride ourselves on being able to stomach it,” Azrael commented. Sam’s eyes ignited with with competitiveness. Lucifer watched him in fascination. The depths of his flames were always changing and Lucifer wasn't sure he'd ever know them. Lucifer lifted his glass.

"To victory,” he said simply. Sam and Azrael murmured their assent and they tossed the alcohol back. Lucifer and Azrael were seasoned drinkers of hevaad and were unflinching in its taste. Sam however, coughed and gagged enough that Lucifer rested a soothing hand in his back.

"That was _awful_ ,” Sam said once he recovered. Lucifer smiled.

"Nothing like the honey wine of Iswjen Bresh, I suppose.”

"And yet, many men in the Blue drink their stomachs away on it.” Azrael laughed as she took another gulp, straight from the bottle. Sam gawked at her and shook his head incredulously.

"He seems in disbelief of me, brother. Remedy that,” Azrael commanded. Lucifer waved a had at her.

"Remedy it yourself. You need not show off by drinking that swill.” Sam looked back and forth between them.

"Brother?” He asked sharply.

"Half brother,” Azrael corrected. Sam’s eyes widened.

"You're the old king’s daughter?”

"She’s the queen’s daughter,” Lucifer amended.

"Wow. And you choose to command the army?” Sam sputtered.

"Lucifer is the king. I'll prefer my armor to a crown,” Azrael replied. She stood and rolled her shoulders. “I'll ready the army to march.” Azrael left the room with a bang of the door. Lucifer stood.

"Perhaps we should retire. The march will be long and hard.”

"I'm not opposed to long and hard.” Sam sent Lucifer a lewd look. Lucifer shoved him playfully.

"Come on, then. I'll show you a good time.” Lucifer dragged Sam by the hand into their bed chambers to show him exactly what he meant.

Two days later, Sam and Lucifer marched across the ice. Their armor of Aradellan chain mail was hidden beneath a thick layer of furs. Lucifer allowed Sam to wear some of his white ones, and was instantly gratified by the vision of Sam’s warmth encased in white. Shields were strapped to their backs and swords hung in scabbards belted around their hips. They were flanked by Azazel, Alastair and Baal, Lucifer's most trusted guards. Lucifer left his wolves in the care of servants at the palace. Behind them marched the royal army, ten thousand strong, lead by Azrael. They made a great clattering across the ice, but Lucifer had no worries about stealth today. The army presented to great a barrier, not even a dragon would try to pick off stragglers. Lucifer kept the pace brisk and tried to ensure they hugged the Aradellan border. Gabriel’s sentries would be an extra set of eyes for any enemy scouts.

In the border town of Jita, Lucifer found horses waiting for himself, Sam, and his guards. He was touched by the gesture, but accepted the beasts with only a grunt of thanks to the man who provided them. Azrael’s scouts found a grassy plateau and Lucifer ordered that they take camp there. Once the tents were pitched, rations were given and the horses were attended to, Sam and Lucifer retired. For once, they didn't have sex the moment their bodies hit the covers. They simply held each other for a while until Sam fell into a deep slumber. Once he was sure Sam was asleep, Lucifer sent for Azazel to bring Azrael. Once they entered his tent, Lucifer sat up, careful not to disturb Sam.

"We need to discuss what will happen should I be killed,” told them simply.

"Assuming your death doesn't mean Michael has decimated us beyond repair,” Azrael shot back. Lucifer gave her a tired glare.

"I have no sons or daughters to be my heirs. I have no idea where most of my father’s other children are, or if they're fit to rule. Should anything happen to me, I want my throne passed to Sam.” Azazel and Azrael shared a smirk.

"Of course you do. Well, the king’s will shall be done. Good night, lord king,” Azazel laughed. He held the flap of the tent open for Azrael and their laughter rang out into the night. Lucifer slid back down to lay against Sam’s back.

"My sun god,” Lucifer whispered to Sam’s slumbering body. He soon joined Sam in sleep, all the while inhaling his fiery scent.

Lucifer was woken a few hours later to the carnage. He was disoriented for a few moments, and blinked dumbly in the darkness. He stepped out of his tent and became aware of a little lights. Alarmingly, he found them to be fire. A soldier in red lit a tent aflame. Red. Michael's color. It was and ambush. Someone had betrayed them.  
Lucifer quickly found Sam not to be in the tent and began a frantic search for him. He discovered Sam moments later in the middle of the fray, fighting aggressively with one of Michael’s lieutenants. Lucifer jumped to grab a fallen sword and join him. Before he reached Sam, he heard a high whistled near his ear. He instinctively moved away from the noise, and watched in horror as a crossbow bolt meant for him lodged itself into Sam’s unprotected thigh. Sam howled in pain and fell to the ground. Lucifer ripped a shield from the clutches of a dying soldier and held it over his head as he ran to Sam. Once he was close enough to Sam. He flung the shield at Michael’s lieutenant, knocking him over so Lucifer could slash his throat. Sam was still whimpering when Lucifer returned to his side.

"Come, Sam, up you get,” Lucifer demanded, gently. He pulled Sam to his feet, and slung Sam’s arm over him so he could bear Sam’s weight. Slowly, far too slowly, they made their way through the chaos to the horses. Lucifer kept his sword handy and he guarded them both from the onslaught. Before they reached the knoll where the horses were tied, Lucifer’s sword was red with the blood of five enemies he slew.  
Lucifer was relieved to see Azazel mounted on a massive stallion. Once he noticed Lucifer, Azazel quickly dismounted and helped him drag Sam over the back of the horse.

"Take him to Aradell!” Lucifer screamed. His guard remained as stone faced as ever, but he nodded and got on the horse behind Sam to hold him steady. Sam was barely conscious and blood was seeping through the leg of his trousers. The embers in his eyes were dead. Lucifer wanted to weep and shout and hold Sam to him. But he knew there was nothing to be done. Not in this mess. If Sam had remained in the Blue, this never would have happened. Why had Lucifer allowed this? His ignorance had become deadly. All he could do was hope Azazel made it to Aradell in time. Lucifer rubbed Sam’s cheek with his thumb one last time, then landed a heavy slap on the horse’s backside. The animal startled and took off running, though Azazel never seemed to be out of control of him. Sam’s body jolted uselessly with every stride. Lucifer watched them go, and his heart filled with the tears he wouldn't allow himself to shed.

"I love you, my sun god,” he whispered to the raging night, before the battle swallowed him whole.

*****

Sam awoke too warm in a strange bed with Belial staring at him. He blinked a few times to remove sleep from his brain and became harshly aware that Lucifer was not beside him. He sat up quickly to search for him, but the room was barren. Just Sam and Belial. Not Belial. The wolf at the end of the bed had Belial’s charcoal fur and green eyes, but the white flash on its chest was completely its own. Sam felt panic rise in his chest. Where was he? What had happened? Memories of the ambush swam back into his mind. Had he been captured? Was he dead? Sam became aware of a tightness about his thigh. He probed it with a careless hand and winced at the searing pain he created. He remembered suddenly the crossbow bolt he'd been shot with. Well, he certainly wasn't dead. The religion of Iswjen Bresh taught that there was no pain in the afterlife. But that left the question of where he was.

A chamber door Sam had previously not been aware of creaked open. In stepped a rather short man wearing furs that were far too light to keep out the cold of the Blue. That explained the excess warmth, at least.

“Oh, good, you're awake,” the man said, “I was beginning to wor- _Tobias, get down!"_ The wolf slunk off the end of the bed and and went to sit by its master’s side. “Sorry about that, he can be a cretin,” the man told Sam gaily. Sam shook his head, trying to make sense of the man.

“Who are you?” He asked firmly, just like Lucifer always told him to be.

“ _You're my consort,” he had said with a laugh. Sam’s head was against his chest. “You own the whole world and people should respect you for it_.”

"I'm  Gabriel,” the short man proclaimed, breaking through Sam's thoughts, “And I hear you're bangin’ my older brother.” Sam recoiled from Gabriel’s terminology. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sam hefted a sigh. He wasn't dead, he wasn't captured, but he wasn't sure this was much better.

"I suppose I am, lord prince,” Sam told him warily. He didn't know what to make of Gabriel, only that Lucifer seemed to like him. _Lucifer_. Sam felt a harsh pang deep in his heart. Where was Lucifer?

"Gabriel,” Gabriel corrected, “and I know that look. Luci’s stil in Jita, as far as I know.”

"As far as you know?” Panic seized Sam. A furrow appeared between Gabriel’s brows.

"There was a blizzard. The pass to Aradell was snowed in. No one can get in or out, I have no word to give you.” Gabriel's expression was pained. Sam buried his face in his hands. No. Lucifer could be dead or worse and Sam wasn't by his side. His last act could very well have been sparing Sam’s life. What had he done?

"I'm not worth that,” Sam murmured to himself. Gabriel landed a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder.

"Come now, let's go breakfast, then we can walk. A stroll in the mountain air will have your strength back in no time,” Gabriel said with a soft smile. Sam nodded. He was of no use to anyone lying here in this bed. He kicked his legs over the side and stood with a hiss of pain. Gabriel wordlessly offered him a walking cane that had been leaning against a corner and the pair went off to get something to eat.

Gabriel’s palace was smaller than Lucifer’s and much more homey. It was largely stone, but the accents of wood gave it warmth. It had far less to do with lavishness and much more with Gabriel’s own extravagance. The dining room was small, much like Lucifer's. It seemed neither of the brothers had many guests. Sam liked it. It reminded him of his tiny home in Iswjen Bresh. Though over the past month Sam had begun thinking of it less and less as home and more as a house. His home had become a frigid, dark castle and the frozen king inside. Sam missed Lucifer at every moment, though he never would admit it.

Breakfast was an interesting affair, and very different from what Sam was accustomed to. In Iswjen Bresh, Sam ate mainly bread and cheese, because it was easily made and therefore, cheap. Breakfasts with Lucifer were not too dissimilar. Lucifer imported bread and cheese, but they were nothing like Sam ate before they’d met. The fine, white breads and the creamy cheeses often accompanied with cured meats were a decadence that Sam quickly learned to accept with gratitude. The table of Gabriel, however was far different that anything Sam had ever eaten. Lush fruits, honeycomb, sweet breads and tarts decorated the table. Gabriel dug in with gusto, but Sam was a little more reserved. He nibbled a piece of fruit, and it was delicious but the sugar in it made his teeth ache. Gabriel, it seemed, had quite the taste for sweets.

After breakfast, Gabriel led Sam from the palace, down into the surrounding forest. Snow glistened on the ground and clung to the branches of pine trees. Mist surrounded them. They trudged on, slowly. Sam leaned heavily on his walking cane. Gabriel’s wolf bounded ahead of them, sniffing his way through the drifts.

"He looks a lot like Lucifer’s wolf,” Sam told Gabriel. He smiled, though he didn't mean it. Gabriel smiled in kind, and Sam was grateful for his easy manner, though it did nothing to soothe that fires of anxiety that burned within him.

"Tobias is Belial’s brother,” Gabriel explained. Sam nodded and returned to his brooding. Trying to decide if there was any way Lucifer could still be alive. His thoughts were ruptured by a great shadow passing over him. He looked up and balked. The unmistakable silhouette of a dragon was circling lower and lower. Sam didn't know whether to fight or flee. He'd heard tales of the fire dragons of Aradell. How they were giants, fiercely protective of their horse of gold and anything else they claimed. Thick scales made them almost impenetrable by sword. Truly formidable beasts.  
The dragon eventually landed on several trees which bowed down under its massive weight. It crawled from the trees to the snow covered ground and then toward Gabriel and Sam. Sam fumbled for a sword he didn't have, but Gabriel was the essence of calm. The dragon reached them, but instead of blowing flame at them for invading its territory, it lowered its horned head and allowed Gabriel to give it a long pat. Sam watched with awe that Gabriel immediately picked up on.

"Her name's Liath,” he told Sam. Sam nodded, but didn't totally register.

"You have a _dragon_?” He demanded. Gabriel had a mischievous glint in his eye as he gave Sam a wide grin.

“Sure. How did you think I find all the metals to make those weapons Lucifer gives his higher ups?” Gabriel winked.

"You use a _dragon_ to find precious gems?” Sam shook head head incredulously, “skies alive!”

"I'm a prince! Why shouldn't I have a dragon?” Gabriel shot back. Sam snorted indelicately. He could think of about a thousand reasons why one shouldn't own a dragon. But he couldn't think of any that would convince Gabriel. Instead, Sam let out a bout of hysterical laughter.

"I see the relation between you and Lucifer,” Sam commented. Gabriel gave the dragon a parting scratch and she climbed a tree to take off once again. He returned to Sam’s side and gave a one shouldered shrug. They started back to Gabriel’s palace.

"What can I say? We're royalty.” The reply was just so _Lucifer_ that Sam gave a full body shudder of longing.

"Cold?” Gabriel asked, “I know you're from Iswjen Bresh. You don't have to pretend to be tough just because you've been living in Osela-”

"The Blue,” Sam corrected immediately, “no one ever calls it _Osela_. It's called the Blue.” Gabriel raised his hands in surrender, but his smirk told another story.

" _Now_ who sounds like Lucifer?” Gabriel grinned. It was Sam’s turn to shrug.

"I spend all my time with him. And besides, the Blue is beautiful and you're brother is...well, you know, Sam explained helplessly. Gabriel nodded.

"Sounds to me like you aren't just banging my brother,” Gabriel said, his voice amused on the surface, but it carried notes of solemnity beneath, “it sounds to me like you're falling in love with him.” Sam was about to say something defensive, when Azazel appeared on their path. He knelt before them.

"Lord prince,” he murmured to Gabriel. Gabriel accepted his greeting with a nod.

"Hello, Azazel.”

"Lord king.”

"What?” Sam startled at Azazel’s address of him. What was going on? Azazel looked up at him with his odd yellow eyes.

"King Lucifer asked that should anything happen to him, you succeed him as king. I don't know where Lucifer is, nor can I find out. I am hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.” Gabriel arched an eyebrow at Sam.

"Did you know of this?” He asked.

"Of course not!” Sam snapped, his temper blazing as he tried to process what had happened.

" I think this is a conversation best done in my sitting room,” Gabriel said evenly. Sam fought his rage.

"Fine,” he agreed tiredly. They trudged through the snow to Gabriel’s palace. Servants greeted them inside and removed their furs and Gabriel ushered Sam and Azazel into his sitting room. They sat and Sam pressed his head into his hands.

"Lord king, I think-” Azazel began.

"Don't call me that!” Sam barked. How could this have happened? Lucifer was as power hungry as they got, Sam thought. He wanted the entire kingdom for gods’ sakes! It simply didn't make sense for him to simply give Sam his crown. Unless. Unless he planned to die. Sam curled in on himself. A world without Lucifer was one he didn't want to live in. Gabriel's warm hand on his shoulder drew him back into the conversation at hand.

"...And he told you this himself?” Gabriel was asking.

Yes, lord prince. On the night of the ambush,” Azazel replied.

That _fucking_ idiot!” Sam shouted, suddenly standing. Anger and hurt mixed into a deadly cocktail of fire. “How could he do this? How could he just waltz into my life and then just back out. Was this all some ruse? So he could pass his war on through the generations? That _bastard_. That worthless-”

" _Enough_!" Gabriel cut him off sharply, “are you blind, Sam Winchester, or dumb? Lucifer didn't know his fate, and in the chance he didn't make it he left you the best protection he could! He handed you the thing he holds most dear in the world and you piss on his gift!”

“Uh…” Sam deflated.

"My brother asks for sacrifice. I left my _beautiful_ home and _wonderful_ lover in Elesmeera to come to these damned mountains so I could provide Lucifer with the riches here,” Gabriel barked

"Why?” Sam couldn't contain the question.

"Because he's my big brother and I'd die for him. Because if he wins, I'll return to Elesmeera,” Gabriel snapped. He reached up to grab Sam's jaw in a vice-like grip. “And you have the audacity to shit on him when he did everything he could to save you. He sacrificed himself for you. And here you sit, in a safe palace in Aradell while he fights Michael's army, a battle that will cost him dearly, because of a promise he made to you.” Sam slumped into a chair a reburied his head in his hands.

"I love him,” he said mournfully. Gabriel eyed him.

"I know. So act like it. Prove your love for him.” Gabriel told him. Sam nodded. Azazel, who had been silently observing their exchange left the room with a bow. Sam stood and went to look out a window at the mountains, now covered in mist. Gabriel sat down in a chair and watched him carefully. Sam dropped his head against the glass pane. It immediately fogged up from his heat.

 _Just come back to me_ , he thought to Lucifer, _please come back_.

Sam spent the winter in Aradell, and he was struck by an odd mixture of pleasantries and misery. Gabriel was a quirky companion, but one Sam quickly grew fond of, and Aradell was breathtaking in the winter. But. Sam missed the Blue. He missed the ice and the storms and the cold. Most of all, he missed Lucifer. He lived in constant fear the somewhere, somehow Lucifer was taking his final breaths and Sam wasn't even there to bless his journey to the afterlife.

It was in late spring when it happened. The snow had started to melt and birdsong was becoming more and more common. Sam was gazing out over the main entry to the palace. He'd become fond of the view there. Suddenly, a great wall of men came marching up the path and into the palace. They were dressed in thick furs and heavy black armor and carried Lucifer’s flag. Azrael lead them, looking grim and beautiful. Sam fled the room. He bounded through the halls and out the door to meet the returning army. He dodged around the soldiers, searching until he found his brother. The sight of Dean took him by surprise for a moment, but Sam quickly recovered and embraced his brother tightly.

"Hey there, Sammy,” Dean rumbled. He hugged Sam back, just as fiercely.

"Dean,” Sam said, just to say it and feel his brother’s name on his tongue. Dean chuckled and withdrew. Sam valiantly tried not to cry. The army parted around them. A man with dark hair and Lucifer’s eyes came to stand beside Dean. Dean immediately pulled him in for a hug and a kiss. Sam ducked his head, feeling awkward at seeing his brother’s affection.

"Hello, Sam,” the man said, “I am Castiel Kingson. Dean has told me much about you.” Sam gave his brother a good tempered glare.

"Jerk,” he barked with mirth. Dean grinned back.

"Bitch.”

"Sam?” A new voice had Sam wheeling toward it. There, a little scuffed and limping was Lucifer. His shoulders were straight and his head was held high and he looked every bit the victorious king of the ice. Sam ran to him and his embrace. Lucifer held Sam close and cherished him in loving strokes of the back.

"Lucifer,” Sam murmured, tears leaking from his eyes.

"My sun god,” Lucifer said in reply. There was more to say, but Sam knew it would never be said. And that was okay. In that moment, Sam could say two things for certain: Lucifer loved him and wherever the ice king was, Sam would be home.

*****

It was three months since the end of the Eblonian civil war. King Lucifer had slain King Michael, bringing a close to the bloodshed. Lucifer had not wanted to kill his brother. He loves Michael in his own way. And in the end it was just the heat of battle. Michael’s armor moved to expose his belly and Lucifer slashed him. He died in pain, and Lucifer was sure he would atone for that one day. If nightmares counted, he was atoning now. But on days like today, he tried not to think of the darkness.

A week ago, he'd married Sam. He still couldn't believe it, but Sam was his and that made him happy. Azrael had watched the wedding from some dark corner, but Lucifer was sure he saw her smile when he and Sam kissed. He took it was an omen from the gods.  
Today Sam and Lucifer snuggled together in their sitting room, bathing in the weak Blue sunlight. The last rays of summer were upon them, the wolves were at their feet and Lucifer couldn't have been more content.

"Do you ever miss Iswjen Bresh?” Lucifer asked suddenly. Sam looked at him.

"No,” he said definitively, “I don't. There's a lot of pain for myself and Dean in Iswjen Bresh. There is only love and you in the Blue.”

"And power,” Lucifer added jokingly, “don't forget the power.” Sam rolled his eyes.

"I never wanted to be king.”

"And yet, it suits you so well,” Lucifer purred. Sam gave him a gentle shove.

"Do you think Dean is adjusting well?” Sam asked. It was Lucifer's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm sure he's doing just fine. He and Castiel are madly in love and Dean will be a fine albeit annoying prince.”

"Yeah, I know. I bet Castiel is happy to be in Aradell once again.”

"True, and Dean with him because of the berries for pies.” Sam laughed.

"And now Gabriel is back in Elesmeera with Kali.”

"He's probably enjoying the surf and the sun. I'm glad he's happy.” Sam leaned over to kiss the corner of Lucifer's mouth.

" I love you,” he said sweetly. Lucifer turned to give him a proper kiss.

"And I, you, my sun god.” He turned to face the sun once again, and wrapped and arm around Sam.

The room was silent, but the sound of the kings’ breaths and there in the heart of the Blue, Sam and Lucifer found peace.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. I also do not own the lyrics at the beginning. They belong to Twenty One Pilots. All rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot, the setting, and my OC's. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I live to entertain.


End file.
